Awake
by logalissa
Summary: For the first time in his life, James is happy. He has a family, he has great friends, a great job, and a gorgeous boyfriend. But suddenly, everything takes a turn for the worse… Kames


"Meet you at the restaurant, I swear! Gustavo wants me to do a few solo parts and some other things. **See you soon love.**" Kendall said kissing his boyfriend before leaving the apartment

Today was their 3rd year anniversary and every year they spent it together. Nothing could pull them apart on this special day, not even work. But this year was different.

"**See you soon sweetie, love you**" He said and turned back to the movie he had been watching, he got up and took out a tub of ice cream. His one and only comfort food. Around 4:30 he jumped in the shower, excited for the anniversary date. 3 years into the wonderful relationship and the only time they fought were over who got to top and who bottomed or other simple and cutesy couple stuff. _(I wouldn't know, for I have been single all my life.)_ He quickly put on the clothes he'd picked out a few months ago.

"Someone's looking good today," Logan commented as he searched for his keys

"Yup, have to. Today it's Kendall and I's 3rd year anniversary." he grinned widely

"Oh, but.. Don't you guys always spend the entire day together? Where's Kendall?"

The feelings from earlier rushed back, he was still upset that Kendall had ditched him on their anniversary.

"He had to do some stuff at the studio and it was apparently more important than our 3 years but, we're meeting up at the restaurant." he replied less excited than earlier

"Okay, well have fun! Don't be out too late" he winked and exited the room

James blushed. He still wasn't used to the guys knowing that Kendall and him.. well, did stuff. And it especially didn't help when Kendall had to cover his mouth because he was apparently a screamer. His blushed deepen. He glanced at the clock. 5:45pm. He picked up his keys and walked down to his car. When inside he texted Kendall, "On my way". He threw his phone on the seat next to him. He started the car and drove to the restaurant.

He knew exactly why Kendall had chosen this restaurant. They had some errands to run 3 years ago that date when they encountered a horrid thunderstorm. They had to stop driving because the conditions were horrible, so they took shelter in that very restaurant. James smiled to himself as the tears of joy streamed down his face. He could never forget that day. It was the best day ever. Not even going to Hollywood to become famous compared to that day.

When he came across the small parking lot, he lost it. He couldn't believe it had been 3 years since being blessed with a boyfriend as amazing and caring as Kendall. After sobbing quietly to himself, he walked out the car and checked his watch. 6:27pm. He grinned and walked into the little building. He walked over to their table. He sat on the side he had sat in and looked down to the table. "J.D + K.K = 3" James had craved that in that day too.

James checked his watch every 15 minutes. He'd already gone through one bottle of wine himself before he realized Kendall wasn't going to show up. He checked his phone to see if he'd at least text him he was going to be late. Nothing.

"Check please!" he yelled to one of the waiters as he stood up. The waiter gave him his tab and James layed two $20's on it and walked out the building.

He got in the car and punched his steering wheel until his knuckles were red and sore. "Why couldn't he at least fucking text me?" he yelled over and over before the sadness and sobbing took over again. He began driving, slowly because of two reasons; 1) it was raining hard now and 2) he didn't want to go home and see Kendall's face.

He didn't realize it had started hailing until a hailstone dropped heavily on the roof of his car. That instant his phone began to ring. Thinking it was Kendall he let it ring. He parked at a gas station to wait until the hail stopped falling and checked his phone: 1 missed call, 1 new voice-mail and 3 new texts. The missed call and voice-mail being from Logan and the 3 texts being from Carlos. All messages said the same thing. "James, hospital. NOW!" He looked out to see if the hail had stopped, luckily it did. He raced to the hospital passing by a car that had collision-ed into another one. Pausing he took a look at the car. It was the same car Kendall drove, BMW. A chill ran down his spine as he hit the gas pedal, speeding to the hospital. He frantically ran inside and met up with Logan and Carlos.

"What's wrong? What happened?!" he screamed in their faces

"Kendall.." Logan began

"No.. Noo.. Noo! What happened? TELL ME!" he screamed again

"H-he was going to meet up with you at the restaurant when it started raining a-and some drunk guy rammed into him…" Carlos trailed on

"No, no.. Tell me he's going to be okay.. please!" he pleaded to the doctor after he explained that Kendall was having problems breathing, broken ribs, had cracked his skull from the impact and had lost a lot of blood. "You're lucky he's still alive" the doctor commented

James bawling now, begged the doctor to let him check on Kendall. Hesitantly, he did. James rushed inside, grasping his boyfriend's hand sobbing into his arm.

"J-james?" Kendall wheezed, opening his eyes slightly

"Shh, shh. I'm here, everything's okay. Rest, please." James replied, sniffling, drying his tears.

"N-no.. I'm fine." He winced

"Kend-"

"No, really." wince "W-where's my, my coat?" he asked

James stood up and picked up Kendall's coat which was lying in a chair in the corner.

"Check the pockets." Kendall commanded as he tried sitting up, a cry of pain leaving his lips when he failed and a beeping noise from the machines he was hooked up to. The nurses and doctors rushing in, and kicking James out the room.

James stood outside the door, wondering what was happening. The doctors came out, faces darkened.

"He's in a lot of pain. Please be gentle.. He's got a lot of recovering to do." the doctor warned before letting him back in

That was James cue to run back to Kendall. He looked a little less pained. He was breathing easier and was sitting up. Bruises on his face and blood dried to his forehead.

"I wanna keep you forever." Kendall said, catching James off guard

"What?" James asked, wide-eyed

"I want to keep YOU, forever! I want you to be mine and only mine. I want your face to be the only one I wake up to every morning. I want to be the only one responsible for your happiness. I want to make love to you every night, to kiss you goodnight. Be the only one you run to when you feel sad or unsafe. From the first time I saw your hands, I wanted them to be the only ones I held. James Diamond, I want to marry you. Right here, right now. I don't know how much time I have left but one thing I know is that, I want to marry you. Tonight."

James' eyes filled with tears, "B-but.. how? We don't even have rings, or anyone to certify it.. Kendall, you're gonna get out of her. Trust me. If you still want to marry me after that, then we will. But not right now. You're getting out of here and THEN we'll get married."

"James, did you check my coat pocket?" Kendall asked quietly

James did, he pulled out a small little case, fit for rings. His eyes tearing up again.

"Why do you do this to me?" James muttered to himself

"Because I'm in love with you. I always have been." Kendall replied with a weary smile

James got up in a flash, ran out the room and told Logan and Carlos to find someone who could certify a marriage. They ran up and down the halls trying to find someone, until James stumbled into the delivery room area. He saw that a preist was baptizing a newborn. His face dropped, he knew why it was happening. As soon as it was over, James rushed over to him and asked him to marry him and Kendall. The man was hesitant at first but was more than happy to marry them.

"As long as you've two witnesses." the man said

"My friends, yes. Thank you so much for this, you have no idea how happy you've made us" he kept repeating to the holy man

"J-james? Where'd you go? You just ran out the room and didn't say anything, I was worried." Kendall said wiping his tears

"Kendall Knight, you and I are getting married." James replied teary eyed once more

This time it was Kendall who gasped.

"What made you change your mind?"

"The moment you said you were in love with me" James replied, turning to the man who would be marrying them, "We're ready." he said

The cermony, if you could call it that wasn't long. Logan and Carlos happily but teary eyed signed that they had been the witnesses, James had cried through out it all and Kendall.. seemed at peace. Like nothing was wrong, everything was perfect. He no longer looked in pain, everything had been lifted off his shoulders. The priest left quickly after for more important things and Carlos and Logan gave the newly-wed some space.

"Lay down with me" Kendall said to James

James didn't even hesitate, he climbed in next to his husband, his one and only. Next to him, Kendall began to sing softly, "Will you stay awake for me? I don't wanna miss anything, I don't wanna miss anything. I will share the air I breathe, I'll give you my heart on a string, I just don't wanna miss anything. Say my name. I just want to hear you. Say my name. So I know it's true. You're changing me. You're changing me. You showed me how to live. So just say. So just say.."

"I love you Kendall Knight" James whispered before kissing him

Next to them, Kendall's heart monitor slowed down.

James pulled back and began crying, "No, Kendall. Please stay. I can't lose you right now"

"That you'll stay awake for me. I don't wanna miss anything. I don't wanna miss anything. I will share the air I breathe, I'll give you my heart on a string, I just don't wanna miss anything" he continued as the heart monitor slowed even more

James hopped off the bed and screamed into the hall, "Someone get the doctors! Kendall's dying!", tears falling over like a waterfall he couldn't see straight

He ran back over to Kendall, "Kendall, please. Stay, I can't lose you. I just got you and I can't.. You're my one and only. Please." he begged

"**See you soon love.**" Kendall said, the heart monitor flat lining afterwards

The doctors came rushing in, trying to do the best they could to save him.. but it was too late. James sobbed into Kendall's coat.

"I'm sorry Mr. Diamond, we tried the best we could.. It was just his time to go" one of the nurses said to him

"It's Knight. My last name is Knight" he said softly

"I'm sorry" the nurse repeated, wiping her own tears, "I'll give you time to say your goodbye"

She walked out, closing the door, leaving James and his husbands corpse in the room.

"And if it's a hero you want, I can save you. Just stay here. Your whispers are priceless. Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near." he sang

"**See you soon sweetie, love you**" he said, kissing his forehead and lips for the last time.


End file.
